


the smell of her perfume

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sora always becomes sick whenever she travels, but at least she remembers to bring her scarf this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Digimon' nor am I profiting off this.

Sora curls her knees to her chest, closing her eyes as the bed dips with extra weight. Sweat beads on her forehead and gathers in her bra. Mimi brushes a hand over her forehead, frowning at the scorching skin. 

Sora shudders as her hand strokes her forehead, down her cheeks and across her chin. 

"I should have known you would get sick," she murmurs, "You always get sick while traveling." 

"I actually remembered to pack my scarf this time." 

The scarf is turning damp, but it holds the crispness of perfume. 

"You actually did." Mimi unwraps it carefully, missing the smell of her then perfume. 

"Try sleeping a bit. By the time you wake up lunch should be done." 

Sora nods, curling tighter against the sheets, inhaling the new smell of her perfume.


End file.
